rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Set
Set is a player character in the campaign Exalted: Love Doth Dreams Define. Basic Information *Name: Set, AKA, Setlen the Deceiver *Concept: Trickster God *Player: Jax *Motivation: Unite the East under one rule. *Exalt Type: Solar **Caste: Eclipse **Anima: Flickers of wyld-flame, tinged with gold. *Age: 20 History Listen to me kid, and you'll go places. If you're lucky, they might even be places you want to go --Set, being himself Attributes Physical (Tertiary) *Strength 2 *Dexterity 3 *Stamina 2 Social (Primary) *Charisma 4 *Manipulation 5 *Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) *Perception 2 *Intelligence 5 *Wits 2 Abilities DAWN *Archery *Martial Arts 3 *Melee *Thrown *War ZENITH *Integrity *'Performance 5' *'Presence 5' (+2 Religious Conversion) *Resistance *Survival TWILIGHT *Craft (Genesis) 5 *Investigation *'Lore 5' *Medicine *Occult NIGHT *Athletics *'Awareness 3' *Dodge 4 *'Larceny 1' *Stealth ECLIPSE *'Bureaucracy 2' *'Linguistics 5' *'Ride 1' *'Sail ' *'Socialize 5' (+2 Lying) Languages *Native Language: Low Realm *Language 1: Forest Tongue *Language 2: Riverspeak *Language 3: Fae *Language 4: Old Realm *Language 5: High Realm Backgrounds *Inheritance 5 (Child of the Ebon Dragon) *Followers 2 *Resources 5 *Cult 3 *Allies 1 *Manse 3 *Artifact 2 *Artifact 4 *Artifact 2 Artifacts *Skin Mount Amulet (2 Dot) *Amulet of True Faith: Provides +3 to Religious Conversion (2 Dot) *Improved Builder Bugs: As per standard, but when attuned constantly, multiply build rate by attuners Essence. (4 Dot) Manses *1 Level 3 Manse, Qui-Tan '' Hearthstone of Chaos's Sweet Touch'' This hearthstone comes from a Manse built a little too close to the Wyld, strongly assocated with fae, or both. The geomancy has become corrupted by the stuff of unreality, and no longer quite follows the rules of Creation. At will, as part of an action taking one scene, any user attuned to it may use it to create a flare of pure chaos in creation. Creates an area of Deep Wyld large enough to cover a workshop, or an area of Essence miles on a side that counts as bordermarches. Leaving it on in one place too long may damage creation, and so is not recommended. Charms Dawn Charms Zenith Charms Integrety Charms *Integrity-Protecting Prana (Core; 199) Performance Charms *First Performance Excellency (Core; 183) **Heart Compelling Method (Core; 202) ***Husband Seducing Demon Dance (Core; 203) Presence Charms * First Presence Excellency (Core; 183) **Majestic Radiant Presence (Core; 204) ***Terrifying Apparation of Glory (Core; 204) Twilight Charms *First Craft(Genesis) Excellency (Core; 183) **Craftsmen Needs No Tools (Core; 213) Lore Charms *First Lore Excellency (Core; 183) *Third Lore Excellency (Core; 185) **Chaos-Repelling Patter (Core; 216) ***Wyld-Shaping Technique (Core; 216) Night Charms Dodge Charms *Shadow Over Water (Core; 227) **Seven Shadows Evasion (Core; 227) Eclipse Charms Socialize Charms *First Socialize Excellency (Core; 183) **Infinite Socialize Mastery (Core; 185-186) Equipment Mundane Equipment *Perfect Reinforced Buff Jacket Magical Equipment Followers Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 0/1 Conviction 4/4 (Primary) Temperance 2/2 Valor 3/3 Virtue Flaw: Heart of Flint Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 3 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 4 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 8 Lethal Soak 7 Aggravated Soak 7 Hardness -- Health 6/6 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 5; 22/22 62/62 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal 22 *Peripheral 62 *Committed 0 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies 1) Positive Intimacy: The Lady Elara -- Set is in love with the demon whose soul he took. Experience 10/11 *Total EXP: 11 *Spent EXP: 10 *Free EXP: 1 Flaws *Unusual Appearance (2 Pt) *Slow Healing (4 Pt) *Wyld Addiction (3 Pt) *Secret: Demon Ally (3 Pt) *Wanted (5 Pt) *Greater Curse (3 Pt) Category:LDDD Characters